


When You're Ready 準備就緒

by jls20011425



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom Harry, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Sex Toys, Sub Eggsy, Vibrators, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 哈蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8532118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: Eggsy最後的任務未能按照計劃完成，但現在他回到家了。他醒來看見床頭櫃上有一捆繩子，他樂於接受邀請，一個下午將會幫他忘記一切不如意的事。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When You're Ready](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615941) by [Sexxica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexxica/pseuds/Sexxica). 



> 授權：

　　Eggsy踏進家門嘆了口氣，丟下袋子，穿著衣服一頭栽進與Harry共枕的床上。這次任務並不順利。事情打從一開始就出錯，坦白說，Eggsy活下來就很幸運了，遑論毫髮無傷。他醒來已是天知道多少個小時之後，只見Harry溫柔地為他脫去衣服蓋上被子。他累得什麼也不想做，但還是在Harry吻了他額頭時含糊道了聲謝。

　　他再次醒來是很久很久之後了。他做完任務總是睡得像死人一樣，這次也不例外。現在他需要洗澡刷牙。他翻身時頓了頓，目光停留在床頭櫃寫著他名字有著Harry獨特筆跡的卡片上。卡片放在一段整齊纏好盤起的紫色繩子上。Eggsy拿起卡片，內裡只有簡單一句：「 _準備好請前來。_ 」Eggsy自顧自咧嘴一笑，想到有什麼等著自己就突然精力充沛。

　　他刷了牙，沖了個熱氣騰騰的熱水澡，讓疲憊的肌肉得以放鬆，減輕身上酸痛。他慢慢清洗、搓揉，用肥皂擦拭，享受暖水。他想到Harry正在樓下耐心等待他。如果Eggsy想玩，就帶上繩子，如果他不想，就空手下樓，不管怎樣Harry都會以微笑和親吻迎接他。

　　「早上好。」Eggsy微笑道，感覺體內已經升起熾熱與期待。

　　「我全程觀看你的視頻。」Harry說，Eggsy聽見Harry這麼關心自己心都震了。「你做得很好，親愛的，你盡力了。你已經成為如此出色的特工。我以你為榮。」

　　「謝謝，Harry。」Eggsy臉紅了。Harry的稱讚總是讓他飄飄然。他心裡緊張，七上八下。

　　「那麼，親愛的，安全詞？」Harry問，眼鏡背後挑起一邊眉毛，毫不費力轉換為另一種角色。

　　「牛津。」Eggsy清楚道。Harry並非隨意看待安全詞，每次他們玩的時候他都會問。

　　「非常好，寵物。現在，」Harry說著手伸向Eggsy睡袍的結，「我想你不會多此一舉在底下穿任何衣物。」

　　Eggsy咬了咬唇，搖搖頭，任Harry扯開繫結，長袍鬆脫。Harry哼了聲以示讚許，把睡袍從Eggsy肩膀扯下，掛在椅上。Eggsy興奮得發抖，他看著Harry解開繩子，陰莖就挺起來了。「今天在你身上玩些什麼呢，寵物？有提議嗎？」Harry一邊擺弄繩子一邊問。

　　「隨你喜歡，Harry，」Eggsy輕輕道，「夠緊就行。」

　　「當然，寵物，不如我們上樓吧，我想你舒服。」Harry說，溫暖的手扶著Eggsy後腰，領著他走上樓梯前往睡房，繩子垂落身後。

　　「上床，躺著，就在床沿，寵物。我馬上回來，我只是去多拿點繩子。」Harry說著拍了拍Eggsy膝蓋，才走去他們存放大部份玩具的備用室。Eggsy躺在床上，雙腳垂於床沿，腳踩地板。他把腳趾捲進地毯，努力不要在等待Harry回來時坐立不安。Eggsy愛這遊戲，愛死了，更棒的是Harry也喜歡得很。

　　「好了，寵物。」Harry說著把又一條紫色長繩放在Eggsy旁邊的床上。「腳跟放到床上。」Harry指示，Eggsy照做，小腿與大腿合攏，腳跟貼著臀部。

　　「等等，我看不到。」Eggsy說道，伸手抓過幾個枕頭墊在頭底，好能觀賞Harry綁起他。他也很愛這個部份。Harry運用繩索是何等自信而又謹慎，對程序瞭如指掌，仿佛已在腦海描繪出每一個步驟。漂亮極了。

　　「抱歉，寵物，我該想到的。」Harry溫柔微笑道，將繩子分成兩半，然後用末端穿過在中間結出的環圈。

　　「沒事，Harry，」Eggsy笑道，「我知道你會照顧好我。」

　　「我當然會。」Harry答道，聲音開始有點沙啞。Harry把他捲出的大圈套上Eggsy屈曲的腿，套到底部好讓大腿和腳踝綁在一起。他用繩子兩端在Eggsy大腿和小腿再繞了六圈，繩子仍然鬆鬆的，Harry將一切擺成他喜歡的姿勢。Harry把繩子尾巴穿過最先的環圈，再繞進Eggsy大腿與小腿之間，然後繞回前方。最後Harry扯緊所有繩索，然後扯起末端打好結，垂下長長的繩尾。

　　「手腕。」Harry命令道，Eggsy乖乖把手腕放上大腿，讓Harry拴起來。Harry扯了一下檢查自己的作品，確保繩索綁得夠緊，但又不會太緊，才繼續綁起Eggsy另一隻腳和手腕。

　　「一切還好嗎？」Harry問。

　　「嗯。」Eggsy點了點頭，扯了扯束縛，享受這種處處受限完全裸露的感覺。

　　「看看你，寵物。你捆綁起來的樣子真漂亮。美極了。」Harry說道，聲音透著傾慕，他雙手滑過Eggsy大腿內側，撫過一條條粗繩。Eggsy嗚咽出聲，他的陰莖現在完全硬起來了。「我不確定我該不該操你，寵物。你漂亮得操不下去。」Harry戲謔道，指尖輕輕掠過Eggsy陰莖底部。

　　「Harry。」Eggsy哼唧道，在床上扭動，扯緊繩子讓繩子都陷進肌膚。

　　「怎麼了，寵物？你想我操你？」

　　「是的！」Eggsy急切道，「噢，求你了，Harry。」

　　「好吧，我想我可以，但前提是你為我表現得非常乖，寵物。你覺得你能為我表現得非常乖嗎？」

　　「操，是的，Harry。」Eggsy說。他願意做任何事只為讓Harry知道他很乖。

　　「好吧，寵物。只有一個要求。我允許之前你不能射，明白了嗎？」

　　「是的，Harry。」Eggsy說，肌膚情動亢奮得刺痛。

　　Eggsy看著Harry把手指塗滿潤滑油，推進他的後穴裡，顫抖不已。Harry動作迅速，以靈巧的手指替他擴張，Eggsy只是躺平下來承受一切。如果Harry如Eggsy所想般心中有數，他無需太早替他準備好，否則他遲些就會後悔了。

　　「你為我敞開得真好不是嗎，寵物。」Harry說，兩根手指在Eggsy體內轉動起來，讓他呻吟出聲。「這麼緊致，卻這麼熱切。完美至極。」

　　Eggsy已經想求饒了，但他必須堅持下去，這才剛開始。

　　「我很快回來。」Harry說著抽出手指，用紙巾抹乾淨。「你可以的吧？」

　　「嗯哼。」Eggsy說，隨著Harry離開房間深深吸了口氣。天知道他會帶什麼回來，但Eggsy很快就會得悉了。他聽見隔壁房間傳來翻找雜物的聲音，不久就是Harry回來的腳步聲。

　　看到Harry帶回來的東西，Eggsy重重吞了吞口水。那是一根幼細的黑色前列腺按摩棒，Eggsy知道有遙控控制——他清楚得很。「你記得我告訴過你什麼，對不？」Harry問，Eggsy堅定地點頭，Harry抹上潤滑油後開始把玩具推進他體內。「很好，寵物，因為我指望你遵守諾言。」Harry得意一笑，把玩具塞到底，「我可不會輕易放過你。」

　　Harry啟動玩具開關，震動穿透而過，Eggsy全身顫抖起來。他呻吟，在束縛下蠕動。「這就對了，寵物，感覺棒嗎？」Harry問，站在張開的雙腿之間，雙手游走Eggsy滾燙的肌膚。

　　「嗯、啊。」Eggsy話音變得斷斷續續道，只因Harry按下了遙控另一個按鈕，震動愈來愈快愈來愈強烈，直直抵著前列腺。感覺太棒了，令Eggsy陰莖一抽一抽的。

　　「看看你的臉有多紅。如果你想我操你你得堅持多很久才行，寵物。」

　　「求求你，Harry。我需要……」Eggsy吸了口氣，「我需要你讓我分心。」

　　Harry咂了一聲，把Eggsy漏出汁液的陰莖握在手上，將玩具又調高一個檔次。Harry緩緩撫摸他的陰莖，讓拇指抹過凝聚頂端的腺液，Eggsy發出哀號。他竭力弓身，即使他不想，但他無法自制。無法不索取更多，即使他拼命努力壓下體內升騰的快感。呻吟自咬緊的牙關透出，他感受到每次拉伸時繩索都熾熱的勒進肉裡。「我不是……啊啊……不是這個意思。」Eggsy喘著氣道。

　　「噢，我知道不是，寵物，」Harry露齒一笑，「但看看你扭動的樣子。真漂亮。」

　　Eggsy再次呻吟。Harry的讚美讓他肌膚灼燒。他開始冒汗了，他感受得到汗水癢癢的從頸滴落，匯聚於他大腿小腿被繩索緊緊捆綁之處。他張大了嘴喘氣，拼命呼吸務求拖延高潮，因為Harry不會這麼快讓他射。

　　「H、Harry，求你了！」Eggsy嗚咽道，感覺到高潮累積，於血液流竄，很快他就怎麼做也阻止不了。「求你了，我受不了！」

　　Harry又牢牢扯了一下他發硬的陰莖，才徹底退開，Eggsy大大喘了口氣。震動器依然在他體內強烈嗡嗡作響，但沒了Harry的手額外刺激，他就能從懸崖邊上下來了。

　　「來吧，起來跪著。」Harry說，幫Eggsy翻到他這邊來，然後挺直跪坐床中央。Eggsy屈曲大腿坐成跪著的姿勢，臀部幾乎貼到床上，繩子隨之勒緊。Eggsy知道他無法維持這個姿勢多久。就算在床上他的膝蓋最終也會酸痛，但他相信Harry知道這點並且有所計劃。

　　Eggsy扭過頭看著Harry脫去衣服。觀賞他解開他的袖口、他的衣領，靈巧彈開每個鈕釦，露出胸膛愈來愈大片肌膚，直至他把衣擺扯出褲子，將襯衫丟到一旁。Eggsy看著舔了舔唇。天啊，Harry身材真棒。

　　「享受眼前景色嗎，寵物？」Harry問道，解下皮帶，打開褲頭。

　　「嗯哼。不過待你把剩下的套裝脫光我會更喜歡。」Eggsy得意地笑著回答。

　　「噢，你覺得是？」

　　「我知道是，」Eggsy咧嘴一笑，「但要找答案有個易如反掌的方法。」

　　Harry朝著他挑起一邊眉毛，伸手去拿放在床頭櫃的遙控，把震動器又調高一個檔次。Eggsy呻吟一聲弓了起身，新的姿勢讓按摩器重重壓著他的前列腺。幾乎難以忍受，但Eggsy設法撬開眼睛欣賞Harry脫下褲子和內褲。Eggsy忍住喉嚨湧起的輕哼。

　　Harry爬到床上，有點不穩地站在Eggsy面前，一手握著遙控，一手穿過Eggsy頭髮。「為我張開嘴，寵物。」Harry說，Eggsy用不著他說第二次。他大大張開口，讓Harry推進來，填滿他的嘴，深深埋進他的喉嚨。Eggsy合著眼睛，下顎被擠得大開，他只是讓自己感受一切。感受Harry的陰莖在他嘴裡的厚度與重量、下巴的酸痛、繩索磨擦手腕勒進小腿大腿、震動器無休止嗡鳴逼得他神經緊張。

　　「天你吞得真夠深。」Harry呻吟道，手指纏緊Eggsy的頭髮。「你有張完美的嘴，寵物，我可以操上你的喉嚨一整晚。」

　　Eggsy含住Harry的陰莖嗚嗚叫，他自己的也在雙腿之間狠狠一跳。如果可以，他會狠狠抓住陰莖根部以減慢高潮來臨，讓它不那麼急切迸發，但他能做的只是扯緊繩子，希望刺痛能讓他從Harry讚美帶來的歡愉與逼得他半瘋的震動上分心。

　　「你的嘴含住我陰莖的樣子真漂亮，寵物。」Harry說，陰莖緩緩滑進滑出Eggsy嘴裡。「你美極了。你也喜歡，不是嗎？喜歡我的陰莖插進你喉嚨？喜歡取悅我？」

　　Eggsy的喉嚨發出綿長低沉的歎息，希望Harry知道這代表對。這代表對極了，因為取悅Harry對Eggsy來說意味著一切。取悅Harry令他 _興奮_ 。令他情動，比世上任何事情都要令他開心。

　　「你當然喜歡，寵物。」Harry說著又往Eggsy嘴裡插了幾下，才拔了出來，跪在床上。他吻了Eggsy的嘴，舌頭掠過Eggsy唇瓣同時再把按摩器調高一個檔次。Eggsy急切探進Harry嘴裡，感覺到一大滴腺液滑落他的陰莖柱身。

　　「我不能，嗯，」Eggsy喘息，「不能為你當個乖男孩了，Harry，如果你繼續這樣。」

　　「你不能嗎，寵物？但你一直表現得很出色。」Harry微笑，手指滑下Eggsy胸膛，撫過挺立的乳頭，害得Eggsy顫抖。

　　「不、不。」Eggsy哽咽道。他的腹部一團灼熱，他的陰莖不住抽動，震動害他同時又麻木又過度敏感，他的汗水開始津津流下背脊。「Harry，操我，求你了。操我，讓我射。」

　　Harry沒有回答，只是又吻了吻他，幫他趴在肚子上。這樣一來膝蓋不再受壓，但現在他更強烈感受到繩子怎樣勒進肌膚。他哼了一聲。他喜歡繩子造成的刺痛，緊緊綁著他之餘特別展現Harry的技巧。Eggsy之前試過，他從未成功在Harry捆綁下掙脫開來。

　　Eggsy嗚咽，感覺到Harry推往按摩器底部，緩緩擠進他體內。「Harry，」Eggsy貼著床單呻吟，「求你告訴我你會拿出那東西，好好操我。」

　　「若然我想你這樣射出來呢，寵物？」Harry問，Eggsy聽得見他聲音洋洋得意，同時感受到他開始推動震動器。「若然我叫你現在射出來呢？你會為我去做嗎？」

　　「當、當然，Harry，但求你了！求你了，我好想要，想你操我。求你了，Harry，求你了。」Eggsy開始嘟嚷，開始求饒，因為他不知道還能做什麼。此刻Harry緩慢操控按摩器擦過他的前列腺，比起直直抵著還要糟糕。

　　「你在我面前真是最乖的男孩了，對嗎，寵物？」Harry說，Eggsy劇烈哆嗦。

　　Eggsy下一件知道的事，就是按摩器關掉了，拔了出來，放到一旁，取而代之，Eggsy突然被Harry兩根黏滑的手指填滿，肆意探索。「我不知道你為我準備好了沒。」Harry說著屈曲手指，撐開Eggsy後穴緊致的肌肉。「你太緊了。我不想傷到你。」

　　Eggsy發出沮喪的低哼，把濕透的額頭埋進床單。「準備好啦，Harry。」他含糊道，隨著Harry手指在他體內轉動抽插，徹底忘形。

　　「你還沒，寵物。」Harry說，把第三根手指推進Eggsy。「不過就快了，還差一點。」

　　Eggsy再次哼出聲，默默盼著Harry有時可以對他魯莽一點。他不會碎掉的。繩子對Eggsy來說永遠不會太緊，Harry對他永遠不會太過粗暴——他確切知道。他會承受Harry給予的一切，然後索取更多。

　　「來吧，寵物。」Harry說，又牢牢推了一下才抽出手指。他幫Eggsy翻過去再次背躺著，拉他去到床沿，就像Harry剛綁起他時一樣。Harry站在他雙腿之間好一會兒，低頭盯著他，臉帶微笑。「我想了想，或許你 _太_ 漂亮了不應該操。」

　　「Harry！」Eggsy呻吟道，頭沮喪地向後仰落到床上。

　　「只是開玩笑，寵物。」Harry露齒一笑，雙手游走Eggsy大腿，撫過一條條的繩子，然後取過枕頭墊在Eggsy頭底。

　　Eggsy欣賞Harry塗抹自己，仿佛那是畢生見過最美好旳景象。那的確是Eggsy畢生見過最美好的景象，因為他知道接下來是什麼。接下來是Harry操到他神智不清直至他快感過載神經短路、雙眼翻白，腦海唯一念頭就是此刻和Harry一起有多棒。然後Harry會替他清理，解開他，揉捏他僵硬的肌肉回復柔韌，告訴他他有多乖、有多完美、有多漂亮。然後Eggsy會沐浴於餘暉之中好幾個小時，甚至好幾天。

　　「為我準備好了？」Harry問，一手放在Eggsy被綁起的大腿上，一手扶著硬挺的陰莖對準Eggsy黏滑敞開的後穴。

　　「操，Harry！對！」Eggsy幾乎是沮喪大喊，但隨著Harry推進去，穩穩一下穿刺迅速填滿他，就化作了尖聲哭叫。Eggsy呻吟出聲，極力在束縛中弓起身來。

　　「噢噢，寵物。」Harry拖長聲調道，眼簾半掩，頭向後仰。

　　Eggsy只是抬頭看著他，瞳孔擴張，嘴巴大張，喘著氣，陰莖滴出腺液落到臀部。Harry什麼時候都那麼棒，但他這副樣子甚至更棒了，因為一切都是為了Eggsy，只有他能看見他這副樣子。

　　Harry下身緩緩抽出，又推進去，Eggsy發出低聲的哭喊。「我之前錯了，寵物。」Harry說，下身展開緩慢的抽插節奏。

　　「什麼？」Eggsy喘著氣道。

　　「我說你太漂亮了不應該操時錯了。」Harry說，雙手按著Eggsy大腿，沿著繩子往下滑抓住他手腕捆綁之處。

　　「嗯？」Eggsy微笑道。

　　「嗯哼，」Harry肯定地哼了一聲，「我操你時你更漂亮了。」

　　「Harry。」Eggsy顫顫巍巍呻吟了一聲，高潮又再來襲，隨著Harry的讚美下腹燃起一團灼熱。

　　「行，來吧，寵物。」Harry說，收緊握著Eggsy手腕的力度，轉換胯下的角度。Eggsy深深吸了一口氣，盡可能準備好迎接無上快感，以及Harry允許之前他仍然不能射的事實。他已經徘徊邊緣，要堅持並非易事。

　　Eggsy嗚咽出聲，因為Harry開始認真操他，用他的手腕作為槓桿拉著他吞下他，抽插進出。噢天棒極了。Eggsy張開嘴慟哭啜泣又喘息，Harry的陰莖操到他不能思考。Harry幾乎每下衝刺都擦過他腫脹的前列腺，他感覺被塞得滿滿的，而Harry抓著他的手腕來操得他更狠的滋味實在無與倫比。

　　「H、Harry。」Eggsy斷斷續續道，感覺心跳聲全在陰莖上，任何一刻都可能越過邊緣。

　　「再等一會，寵物。你做得到的。」Harry說，呼吸變得粗重，節奏加快，又狠又快又無情的挺進Eggsy。

　　Eggsy狠狠咬著唇，屈起大腿讓繩子綁得他更緊。他想去感受，感受一切，除了眩目的快感，這麼、這麼近，卻又那麼遠。他只需要Harry投降，讓他射。他盡力迎向Barry，咬緊Harry入侵的陰莖。他緊緊擠壓肌肉。Harry低哼出來，美妙、深深的低哼仿佛直接來自胸膛而非喉嚨。Eggsy又做了一次，然後又一次，看著Harry的臉愉悅得扭曲。

　　「這是作弊。」Harry哼出聲來，Eggsy專注於不要射的同時抬頭對著他得意一笑。「神啊真棒，寵物。太棒了。」

　　「想射，」Eggsy哀求道，「求你了，Harry！」

　　「好，寵物，好。」Harry說，一隻手放上Eggsy腫痛的分身，狠狠抓住他開始粗暴套弄，繼續迅速操著他。Eggsy肆意呻吟，難以保持清醒。「為我射出來吧，我的乖男孩。」Harry咆哮一聲道，Eggsy照做了。

　　他的身體痙攣，世界化作一片白光。他扯緊繩子，感覺高潮強烈至極，因為身體被填得滿滿的。迫使他感受更多，專注快感，因為他無法抓住床單，無法雙腿環著Harry度過高潮，他只能 _感受_ 。「操、操。」他呻吟出聲，陰莖抽動，精液濺滿他的胸膛與肚子，而Harry只是繼續操著他。

　　「噢，噢， _寵物_ 。」Harry呻吟道，Eggsy感覺到對方射了，而他自己的高潮轉變為顛簸歡愉的餘震。

　　一切都暖洋洋的，伴隨漫長的好幾分鐘喘息呼吸，Harry才拔了出來，抓過幾張紙巾抹去Eggsy胸膛污漬。Eggsy嘆了口氣，心滿意足，高興至極。「棒嗎，親愛的？」Harry問，開始解開他所有手藝。

　　「嗯哼嗯。」Eggsy只答得出這樣。他濕透汗水覆滿精液，他知道他雙腿會酸痛上好一會，但他沒有抱怨。

　　「我視之為對。」Harry笑了，鬆開繩子，然後扯下來，放到床一邊去，溫柔伸展Eggsy的腿，將他赤足平放地面。Harry在他另一邊手腕和腿迅速照做了遍，也把繩子丟到一邊。「看看你，」Harry歎道，「你是我見過最美麗的東西。」

　　「Harry。」Eggsy柔聲道，坐了起身將手放上Harry的臉，拉他過來印下一吻。「謝謝你，」Eggsy貼著他的唇輕聲道，「我愛你。」

　　「我也愛你，親愛的。」Harry微笑。「你想我幫你放缸水洗澡嗎？」

　　「如果你進來一起洗的話。」Eggsy答道。

　　「我猜可以安排。」

　　「很好，因為你可能得背著我。」Eggsy笑道，揉著大腿，雙腿針紮似的痛，血液又再開始循環，感覺痛得要死。

　　「我很抱歉，親愛的。你該說出來。」Harry嘖聲道。

　　「沒事，Harry。剛剛才開始。」Eggsy安慰他。「過來，幫我們放水。」

　　「當然。」Harry說，吻了Eggsy的額頭，害他臉都紅了。

　　Eggsy自顧自微笑坐在床上，手指游走繩子留下的一道道勒痕。它們現在看上去有點赤紅、猙獰，但Eggsy知道會迅速消退。他們總是比Eggsy希望的消退得快。他想它們永遠留著，被Harry標記，被兩人一起做的事標記，多於短暫幾分鐘。他知道其他人知道他們的事也不要緊，這部份尤其不重要。但Eggsy如此迷戀Harry，他想讓所有人知道他們屬於彼此。

　　「好了我親愛的男孩，」Harry放滿浴缸回來後說，「你站得起來嗎？」

　　「你可以扶我一把。」Eggsy說，有點不確定雙腿能不能穩穩支撐自己。Harry一手圈著他肩膀，一手環在他雙膝下，從床上抱了他下來。Eggsy吃驚笑了，牢牢抱住Harry的頸。

　　「行嗎？」Harry微笑。

　　「比行好多了，」Eggsy露齒一笑，「有你在，不是嗎，Harry？」

　　「我當然在，Eggsy。」Harry說，在Eggsy太陽穴印下一吻。

　　「我需要的僅此而已。」


End file.
